nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Rouler
Rouler ' Antal' 257,100 ' Sprog' Lensk, få taler roulisk ' Religion' Officielt de Ti Sande guder, folkeligt druidetro Relaterede etniske grupper Lenere 'Oprindelse' De lenske indbyggere i byen Roulon, der ligger på bjerget af samme navn, blev roulere i 757 e.J., hvor en lejesoldat ved navn Kulo indtog byen og udråbte sig selv til konge deri. Ti år efter havde han underlagt sig samtlige nordlenske stammer i området og erklærede sit område for et land uafhængigt af Lenerne. Han døbte riget Roul-Assin, hvorved hele befolkningen indenfor dette nye riges grænser blev roulere. 'Definition' Man er rouler, hvis man nedstammer fra et medlem af en af de stammer fra Nordlenet, som Kulo i sin tid underlagde sig for at danne nationen Roul-Assin. De fleste roulere tager deres fæller på ordet, når folk påstår at være rouler, men i tilfælde af tvivlsspørgsmål er de rouliske druider i stand til at spore folks slægtskab igennem et ritual. 'Levevis' De fleste roulere er en blanding af fæstebønder og samlere. Traditionen tro ligger de fleste landsbyer inde i skoven, og nogle må gå flere timer om morgenen, inden de kommer til de naturlige enge og sletter, hvor roulerne har anlagt deres marker. Så i mange landsbyer tager mændene hjemmefra flere dage i træk, hvor de sover under åben himmel eller i små hytter ved siden af marken. Det har i mange århundrede været forbudt at fælde træer for at gøre plads til nye agere, men selvom dette forbud blev ophævet, da Aerek udnævntes til marsk af Roul-Assin, holder de fleste roulere stadig druidernes gamle love i hævd. Alle landsbyer i Roul-Assin har en "ældste", der fungerer som landsbyens overhoved udadtil. Denne person vælges af landsbyens tilknyttede druide. Den ældste er ansvarlig for alle sine bysbørn i den forstand, at han eller hun skal sørge for, at alle bliver hørt til bymøderne, hvor den ældste også fungerer som ordstyrer, at ingen sulter eller dør af kulde om vinteren, hvis de f.eks. er enker, gamle eller syge, og at landsbyboerne overholder druidernes påbud. Rouliske børn får sjældent en boglig uddannelse, men de lærer til gengæld at færdes trygt i naturen allerede fra en meget ung alder. Leg og arbejde hænger ofte sammen for børnene, som har mange udendørs pligter i form af at vogte svinene, roulernes primære husdyr næst efter fjerkræ, at samle forskelligt forråd i form af svampe, olden, bær, nødder, frugter og urter afhængig af årstiden, at hente kviste og kvas til brændsel, at indsamle vajd til farve og at gøre sig bekendte med naturens undere, så de forstår at værdsætte den til fulde. Kønsopdelingen i Roul-Assin er ikke udpræget, men traditionelt set er det mændene, som passer markerne undtagen under høsten, hvor alle må hjælpe til, mens kvinderne og børnene tager sig af arbejdet i landsbyen. Dette inkluderer ikke kun husholdningen, men også at samle urter og bær i skoven, at lave redskaber og at passe husdyrene. I Roul-Assin findes der derfor flere kvinder, der har "mandige" hverv som smede, tømrere, rebslagere og deslige end de fleste andre steder i Niraham. 'Religion' Roul-Assin er officielt helligt de Ti Sande guders religion, men det er kun i byerne, at denne religion virkelig har vundet indpas. Især Sissianna er meget populær, fordi hendes lære ligger så tæt op ad den druidetro, som roulerne har dyrket i mange århundrede, inden Marsk Aerek svor troskab til Kong Valdemar Narabond af Lenerne og konverterede til guderne. I landsbysamfundene rundt omkring i skovene tilbeder roulerne dog stadig naturen og betragter druiderne som deres øverste spirituelle overhoveder. Den rouliske druidetro er centreret omkring elementdyrene: Tordenfuglen, Vandedderkoppen, Jordulven og Ildøglen, men den har også en særlig fokus på samspillet mellem årstiderne, som hver er tilknyttet et af elementdyrene. Ud over de fire guddommelige dyr er der desuden flere andre hellige væsener i den rouliske druidetro, deriblandt skovvæsenerne. Det spirituelle overhoved i de rouliske samfund er som oftest en druide undtagen i de større byer, hvor præsteskabet er mest fremtrædende. Det er druiden, som bestemmer, hvornår der skal høstes, hvornår der må jages, hvornår tiden er bedst til at holde bryllup og så videre. Det er også ham eller hende, som lærer landsbyens børn at samle lægeplanter og spiselige gevækster som svampe, bær og urter, og det er druiden, der fungerer som dommer, når nogen overtræder loven. Denne naturens tjeners vejledning for hele samfundet er vigtig, så roulerne kan blive ved med at leve i pagt med naturen og ikke kommer til at skade den på grund af uvidenhed. Særligt for de rouliske druider er desuden årstidens vogtere, som er en lidt særpræget form for druidecirkel. 'Kendte roulere' En af de mest berømte mænd, som har præget Roul-Assins historie, var Goya. Da landet blev indtaget af dæmonologen Kalan i år 1421 e.J., måtte mange roulere flygte til Lenerne, men efter 25 år efter var det lykkedes for Goya at samle en hær primært bestående af de rouliske flygtning, som herefter genindtog Roul-Assin. Goya blev snigmyrdet, kort tid inden hans general, Mardo, indtog Roulon, men Goya tillægges stadig en stor del af æren for, at Roul-Assin atter blev frit. Mardo, som havde generobret Roulon, blev udnævnt til fyrste efter sin sejr, da det kom frem, at Goya, som oprindeligt var tiltænkt den gamle titel, var død. Mardo forblev dog ikke fyrste af Roul-Assin i mere end et par uger, før han var rejst til Kongebyen og der svor troskab til Kong Valdemar Narabond ligesom Fyrst Aerek af Roul-Assin gjorde det i 1406. Mardo fik herefter titlen som marsk af Roul-Assin som Aerek før ham, og udnævnte Roulon til landets hovedstad. Der er delte meninger om, hvorvidt Mardos troskabsed til Narabond var et klogt valg, ligesom druiderne også fordømte den legendariske Marsk Aerek indædt, da han året efter at have overtaget titlen som fyrste af Roul-Assin fra sin forgænger, Groatosk, konverterede til de Ti Sande guder og overdrog kongemagten til Kong Filip I Narabond mod selv at blive marsk af Roul-Assin og hertug af Nordlenet. 'Traditioner' Roulerne har adskillige traditioner, som knytter sig både til religiøse højtider og til fest i hverdagen. 'Fødsel' Når et barn kommer til verden, bliver den glædelige begivenhed fejret ved, at alle naboer, venner og bekendte inviteres ind for at se den lille og byde den nye rouler velkommen til verden. Gæsterne medbringer genstande lavet af eg, da dette træ for roulerne symboliserer livet, som de giver barnet i fødselsgave: Disse ting kan være alt lige fra fint udskårne dyr til smykker eller en kampstav, druidernes fortrukne våben og derfor en tilkendegivelse af, at giveren tror barnet værdigt til engang at blive druide, hvis det ønsker at betræde denne sti. Langt de fleste roulere bærer stadig som voksne og ældre halskæder med egetræsudskårne vedhæng eller har skåle og skeer af egetræ derhjemme, som de fik ved deres fødsel. 'Totem' Ifølge roulernes tro har alle menneskelige skabninger et totem: Et dyr, der fungerer som skytsånd og sjælefælle for det menneskelige individ. Som regel deler personen visse lighedstræk med sit totem, og en druide kan derfor lære meget om en person ved at vide, hvad hans totem er. En rouler finder som regel sit totem engang i løbet af barndommen, som regel når han er mellem 5-10 år gammel. Det er hver landsbys druides pligt at lære alle byens børn, hvordan de skal tolke naturens tegn, så de kan lære deres totem at kende. Åbenbaringen er forskellig fra person til person; nogle finder deres totem i en drøm, andre ser det i et syn eller møder det i fysisk skikkelse. Og når et barn finder sit totem, er det grund til at feste. Et totem er altid et dyr, og dyret knytter sig næsten altid til den region, som personen stammer fra. Det er meget sjældent, at et roulisk barn opdager, at hans totem stammer fra et ørkenlandskab eller fra havet, men det hænder. Fra tid til anden sker det sågar, at et barns totem viser sig ikke blot at være et dyr, men et af elementdyrene. Når dette sker, er barnet forudbestemt til at blive trænet som druide med fokus på det element, som dyret repræsenterer. 'Overgang til voksenalderen' Når et barn bliver voksen, sker dette ifølge den rouliske tradition først og fremmest ved, at den unge rouler sværger på at ville tage ansvar for naturen på samme måde, som alle andre voksne roulere før har gjort. Det er den unge roulers frie valg, som er afgørende i overgangen. Det er en druide, som skal afgøre, hvornår et barn er rede til at træde ind i de voksnes rækker, og når druiden har fastsat en dato, traditionelt natten med en nymåne, tager druiden barnet alene med ud i skoven og fører den unge hen til en hule, hvor kun et enkelt hul i loftet tillader lidt stjerneskær at slippe ned på hulens gulv, hvor poden skal tilbringe tiden fra solnedgang til solopgang alene og vågen. Ingen ud over den kommende voksne må træde ind i hulen denne nat, og selvom druiden bliver udenfor for at sikre, at ingen vilde dyr skal forvilde sig ind til barnet, må den unge hverken kalde på druiden eller på anden måde tale eller forlade grotten. Men når solen står op og skinner ned gennem hullet i hulens tag, kan den unge rouler snart skimte væggene, hvor stammens historier fortælles i form af billeder af dyr, jægere, druider, planter, naturfænomener, samlere og alskens andre figurer. Og når barnet har læst denne historie og derefter træder ud i morgenlyset for med høj og fast stamme at bekendtgøre, at han eller hun vil værne om historien, de rouliske værdier og naturen selv, kommer druiden og den unges familie den voksne rouler i møder og tager vedkommende med tilbage til landsbyen, hvor der holdes fest samme aften for at fejre begivenheden. 'Giftermål' Roulerne har generelt tradition for at gifte sig af kærlighed, eller det har i hvert fald de fattige. Som regel vælger en rouler selv sin partner, men hvis forældrene først har sat sig for, at de har fundet et godt parti til deres barn, kan afkommet sjældent modstå sine ældres pres. Et ægteskab bliver indledt ved, at de to parters familier samles under en eg, hvor en druide velsigner parret og de begge ofrer forskellige gaver som brød, korn, vin og deres eget blod til naturen for at bede den om at skænke parret frugtbarhed. Dette betragtes som en form for ”forlovelse”, men er samtidig den eneste ceremoni, som finder sted. Et par er først lovformeligt gift, når det bliver tydeligt, at kvinden er med barn, for så har naturen velsignet ægteskabet. Herefter bliver deres formuer forenet. Folk, som gifter sig uden en druides indblanding, skynder sig som regel også at få det spirituelle overhoveds velsignelse, så snart det går op for de kommende forældre, at de venter barn, men det er ikke strengt nødvendigt. En formel forlovelse finder først og fremmest sted for at sikre, at det er helt klart for omverdenen, at gommen og bruden er hinandens mager. De fleste par får børn indenfor et par år efter deres forlovelse, men hvis naturen ikke velsigner dem med en arving efter fire år, kan den samme druide, som stadfæstede forlovelsen også ophæve den igen, hvis en af parterne ønsker det. 'Graviditet' Blandt roulerne behandles en gravid kvinde med den største respekt. Det betragtes som en utilgivelig synd at skade en gravid, og mens hun er frugtsommelig siges kvinden desuden at have nærmest magiske egenskaber. Hendes drømme tillæges stor betydning, og såfremt druiderne afholder ritualer, bliver den gravide altid bedt om at deltage. 'Død' Roulerne tror på, at deres dødes kroppe vender tilbage til naturen og bliver ét med den. Derfor bliver en afdød begravet i jorden, indhyllet i hjorteskind og med friske urter og grene lagt ind under skindet. Agern og amuletter skåret af egetræ lægges også ned til den livløse, inden hullet kastes til med jord, og de sørgende stemmer i med en klagesang som fortsætter, mens en druide taler om den afdødes gode kvaliteter og trøster de efterladte med påmindelsen om, at hverken krop eller sjæl forsvinder, da legemet bliver ét med naturen igen og sjælen genfødes i en ny skal. 'Troskab' Når en rouler sværger sin troskab til en anden, er det en alvorlig og betydningsfuld affære. Roulere tager ikke let på deres løfter og især ikke løfter, som omhandler loyalitet. Langt de fleste roulere er på den ene eller anden vis vasaller, hvilket vil sige, at de tjener en herre, som står over dem. Også frie bønder har som ofte svoret troskab til en ridder eller anden stormand, mens disse igen sværger troskab til marsken, som har svoret troskab til Lenernes kongeslægt. Når et troskabsløft skal gives blandt roulere, besegles det med et blodsbånd. Både herre og vasal snitter sig selv i håndfladen og giver derefter hinanden håndslag på, at vasallen vil tjene herren trofast til gengæld for gavmildhed og retfærdighed. Begge er herefter ansvarlige for den andens blod, hvilket vil sige, at vasallen ikke kun skal tjene sin herre, men også dennes familie, og omvendt skal herren også passe på sin vasals slægtninge. En mildere version af blodseden praktiseres især blandt børn, som i stedet for at skære deres håndflade op bare spytter i den og derefter besegler en aftale ved at give håndslag. 'Krig og vajd' Roulere griber sjældent til våben, medmindre det er for at forsvare enten deres liv eller samfund, men næsten alle roulere, både mænd og kvinder, får en minimal oplæring i kamp, fordi de traditionelt set betragter sig som krigere i naturens og Roul-Assins ærinde. Når en rouler drager i krig, maler han eller hun sig altid med den blå saft fra vajdplanten. Vajdmønstre er et tydeligt tegn på, at man er kriger. Roulerne er et ærefuldt folkefærd, hvis medlemmer betragter det som den ypperste fejhed at slå en forsvarsløs person. Derfor bruger de selv vajd, for farven viser, at man både er klar til at tage liv og til at ofre sit eget; en slags anerkendelse af fjendens ret til at dræbe en og en tilkendegivelse af, at man ikke selv vil vise nåde. Det er kort sagt en klar advarsel til omverdenen. Roulernes ypperste krigere, vajdvogterne, får lavet det blå mønster som tatoveringer overalt på kroppen for at signalere, at de er krigere med liv og sjæl, og at de aldrig kan betragtes som civile.